Hero Dimentions
by TonicShadow
Summary: The Multiverse is in grave danger from a new villain and it's up to three heroes to stop him and his evil plans before it's too late. Our only hope to save us all are a Super Hero, a Ninja and a Cheerleader.


**Hi! It's-a me! TonicShadow!**

 **This a new story that been going on around my head for a while now thanks to the Video Game LEGO Dimensions, so I've decided to do my own twist on it.**

 **I do not own any cartoon, anime or movies that I will mention in this story.**

Silence…

Total silence…

If you could describe the sound of what the centre of the multiverse would be, it was silence…while the sky was covered in stars and galaxies far then any eye can see, there was an ocean of small blocks flouting in the endless space making no sounds of waves crashing or anything.

From the crashing waves the blocks creating objects for a few moments before disappearing back into the sea.

A bridge…

A rocket…

An atom…

A pyramid…

The number 42…

And many, many more…

Each object symbolising what universe is centred on and what rules it should follow, that is what the ocean of beginning has always been doing since the dawn of time and space…

Until now…

From the ocean blocks started to float into the sky slowly creating a circle as they started to go around and round, faster and faster, until…

 **WARP!**

A blue portal appears inside it from an unknown universe, and from that portal a clocked shadowed figure emerges from it with a staff.

The figure softly lands on the ocean as it becomes flat and solid, the solid figure stands up straight as he places his staff on the ground. His staff is a long black pole with three rings linked together, each leading to a bigger ring with a mini portal inside it. The shadowed figure lifts his head up as a pair of glowing white eyes stare out of the hooded clock before they narrow as the figure looks around the ocean before turning back to the portal.

Then a flouting cubic creature flies out of the portal before it closes and flies towards the hooded figure. The cubic creature was a grey box, with a camera lens on the front of it, an antenna and two mechanical arms on either side.

The figure gestures to the ocean giving a soundless command, which the cubic creature nods and flies off in one direction and a red light shines down on the ocean from its lens scanning the area for something…something important…

The cubic creature flies around the area as more crashed of waves create more objects of new universes…after a few moments the cubic creature's red light turns blue as it picks up something with its scanner, the cubic creature circles around the one area confirming that it is what it is.

["Hey, I found the thing!"] The unknown cubic creature called out before correcting himself. ["Uh, I mean, 'Anomaly located, master'."]

The shadowed figure turns his head to the creature before he heads over to it. When he arrives to the location he looks to the ground where the scanner is pointing and starts to laugh.

 _"_ _Yes..."_ The unknown figure started to say. _"I've found it!"_

["Uh...you found it?"] The cubic creature asked.

 _"_ _After all these years of searching, it really exists...Foundation Prime."_ He carried on before waving his staff over the ground reviling 12 pedestals with images on them. _"This depicts the Foundation Elements-...artefacts from the start of time, scattered across the dimensions...and only_ I _can gather them all in one place."_

["Just so you know..."] The creature replied getting the figures attention. ["The Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space. So they're...kinda important. To the...Entire universe."]

The shadowed figure stares at the cubic creature making it nervous...

 _"_ _...your services are no longer required."_ The figure said making the creature blink in confusion.

["Wait, what?"]

The shadowed figure points his staff behind the creature opening up a portal which starts to suck it in.

["H-hey, wait!"] The creature called out as its body starts to break apart. ["But the Elements can't be safely harnessed-...it's too dangerous! And what about that pay raise you promised meeeee...?!"] It called out before getting sucked in as the portal closes behind it.

The figure starts to laugh. _"I will have them all. I will control their power. I will make universes collide!"_ He said before he raises his right hand and clenches it. _"And at long last, I will make it perfect."_

 **BA-DUM!**

Suddenly a sharp pain shoots up his spine. _"Arrgh!"_ Making him hunch over dropping his staff...

 **BA-DUM!**

His right arm suddenly enlarges 10 times its size...then his left arm...

 **BA-DUM!**

Then the rest of his body grew becoming a giant as sparks of lightning cover his whole body...

 **BA-DUM!**

 ** _"_** ** _Arrgh!"_** His giant form yelled out in more pain. **_"NO! I will not...be denied...perfection!"_**

 **BA-DUM!**

He grits thought the pain as he focuses become normal again...and successes...

The shadowed figure pants as he reaches his staff. _"My dedication to this work...has taken its toll on me."_ He stands back up before he looks to the sky. _"Not for much longer can I freely pass between dimensions..."_ His eyes then widen as an idea struck him and smirks. " _Hmm...However...there is another way..."_ He finished saying before he starts to laugh evilly.

 **TonicShadow Presents.**

 **Hero Dimensions**

 **That's the first chapter up and running and it's going well so far!**

 **Keep a lookout for further updates.**


End file.
